Recyclable aluminum alloys with high strength are desirable for improved product performance in many applications, including transportation (encompassing without limitation, e.g., trucks, trailers, trains, and marine) applications, electronic applications, and automobile applications. For example, a high-strength aluminum alloy in trucks or trailers would be lighter than conventional steel alloys, providing significant emission reductions that are needed to meet new, stricter government regulations on emissions. Such alloys should exhibit high strength, high formability, and corrosion resistance.
However, identifying processing conditions and alloy compositions that will provide such an alloy has proven to be a challenge. In addition, the hot rolling of compositions with the potential of exhibiting the desired properties often results in edge cracking issues and the propensity for hot tearing.